


dissecting a what?

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Biology, F/M, Frogs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: A group participation grade! Today in biology the class will be digitising a frog!Peko, Rantaro, Saihara and Souda dont know how they feel about this(They make gross comments im so sorry)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Sonia Nevermind & Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	dissecting a what?

In biology class 

The teacher is assigned groups for a class experiment so the groups were set and now the group go to a table near by the sink, the teacher head to the back room and tell his students put on some gloves, the lab coats and goggles so the class did

"What wonder what are we going to do today?" Suda say  
"probably watch another video" Souda say, Rantaro stretch his arms out "probably so but ive fallen asleep to most of it" he say  
"Tell me about it, i can barely keep my eyes open for the frog video" says Souda, Saihara is reading his book waiting for the teacher can hurry with the class project. Peko is not doing much just texting Fuyuhiko to see how he doing, He aint doing much just bored in class, she put her phone away and see the teacher. He came back with this huge looking tweezers the class look each other "today we'll be dissecting a frog" 

"Oh god" Souda say, Rantaro eyes says it all, Saihara does not like dead thing and Peko, she does not want to do this so Rantaro raise his hand "Is this part of our grade?"  
"Its mostly 25% of your grade for each person, its more of a participation grade" 

As the teacher pass a big tray with the dead frog, Saihara back away so did Souda "No im not digitising THAT" Souda say, Saihara nod "I hate dead animals" he say, Peko put on her gloves then putting on her goggles over her eyes, so did Rantaro .  
"Come on, we either get a 50% for this semester or we fail" said Rantaro. Peko grab the scissors and the little mirror; Rantaro, Souda and Saihara got close "Oh my, god bless his soul" Souda is given this frog his moments. She glups and give it alittle stab on the chest, the she cut it from its stomach then it the end of the frog, she opens the stomach up and they can see all of it organs. Saihara back away again "Ew what is that?" Souda say, Rantaro look at it "Is that the heart?" 

Saihara is hiding behind Peko and see the organs, he cover his mouth and gag because of this, Rantaro pick up the tweezers and move the stomach and gag, turning around and gag again. Peko pokes it organs and she close her eyes and look away, Saihara and Souda dont want to do this.

"Uuugh this is nasty" Rantaro say, Peko used the tweezers to move more the organs "Thats the liver...Why is it big?"  
"I dont know, they maybe small but frogs have some organs" Saihara say of course Shuichi is smart enough to know this. Souda grab the tweezer from Peko hand and stare at it, he move the heart and setting it to the side, Rantaro poke the heart "If i see i will faint" he say

"Okay class im passing out some papers so you and group can write down each organ name" the teacher pass out one piece of paper, Saihara takes it and write every organ down since he is so smart. Now that over with, the class clean up and the dead frog are depose away; Mr.French ask his students what did they think of this....Some student didnt like it and some did besides Saihara and Souda gagging all the time it was a good little project.

"Alright class, Everyone pass i know people can be abit scared about this but this is a real life thing for nurses and doctors, time to pack up and tonight assignment is a review for our quiz this Friday, be sure to review it and bring it tomorrow so i can grade it, Have a great day guys" the bell rung and people leave the classroom 

Time for the next period but first...

Souda is about to head over to his mechanical engineering class, Peko to her math class, Saihara in his japanese class and Rantaro in to his history class. They all were walking when so sudden Ouma runs up to Saihara and jump on his back, Kiibo was following Ouma "Hey hey cutie! How was biologly?" he say, leaning his head on Saihara's shoulder. Fuyuhiko is talking to Kaito which hello! Peko was glad to see him, she wants to forget what happen in biologly. Fuyuhiko see her and "How was class?"  
"I want to forget what happen" 

"Souda!" he turns around and see Sonia there, waving her hands, he walks up to her "Souda how was class?" 

Kiibo ask Rantaro the same question

Neither Saihara, Rantaro, Souda and Peko dont want to talk about it. 

The bell ring again i guess its time for the next class, Kaito and Ouma give Saihara a kiss on the cheek "Lunch time Shu! meet us outside by Kaito's car" Kaito say, Ouma grab Kaito's hand and run to their class before they are late, they head off to environmental science class together. Rantaro give Kiibo a quick kiss on the lips "See you at lunch, meet me outside with Kaito and the rest" he kiss him again, Kiibo is off to his English class with Shuichi; Souda wave Sonia off, she say she'll see him during lunch time now she walking with Aoi to her class, Fuyuhiko wave Peko off with a kiss on her cheek; he tells her he'll see her during lunch hours with Hajime, Nagito and Chikia, they went to their class...

In biology class 

Fuyuhiko, Junko, Leon and Tojo sit in a group and today they will be dissecting a frog today!

Ah so thats why Peko didnt say anything about this class.


End file.
